


Shorts & Tumblr Prompts

by 1_sad_bean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drabble, Hunk's name is Tsuyoshi, Major Character Injury, Short, Sleeping Together, Tumblr Prompt, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_sad_bean/pseuds/1_sad_bean
Summary: 1 - The Paladins fall asleep together2 - Pidge is injured





	1. Soft

Sometimes after a mission everyone sits in the lounge and talks about how it went. It usually turns into everyone excitedly talking over each other, using the last of the adrenaline to try and be heard. Lance gestures wildly, using his hands to help detail his point. Pidge is ranting at five hundred words a minute about technicalities. Hunk wavers between groaning and complementing everyone individually on how well they worked. Shiro grins a lot, jumping in and out to everyone else’s conversations. Keith usually watches. He’s the quietest one of them all, he uses all his energy during missions and by the time he sits down he can barely move from exhaustion.

Keith always makes sure to grab the seat between Shiro and Hunk, the warmth of the bigger bodies makes him feel small and safe. He’s always the first to fall asleep, curled up small into Hunk’s side, feet just touching Shiro’s thighs. Lance and Pidge cuddle together on Hunk’s other side, Hunk’s arm wrapped around them both and holding them close. Shiro pulls Keiths legs across his lap and slouches back into the cushions of the sofa, always the last to doze off.

 


	2. Stay Awake, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't look good for Katie

Trying to get Pidge to sleep is like trying to get an unruly toddler to go to bed. Not that Hunk will ever say that outloud, but years of babysitting experience with Lance's vast family means that Hunk can't help the comparison. Pidge is always so focused and it's impossible to get her to do something she doesn't want to do. Out of all the Paladins, Pidge is the one that makes Hunk feel most like a mother hen. That feeling is curling sickeningly tight around his guts now.  
  
Pidge is grinding her teeth as she stares unseeingly into the distance, both her hands pressing hard into her torso, just under her ribs. She's sat on the ground, back pressed up against the boulder they were taking shelter behind. Hunk tries not to watch as a dark line of blood seeps past her lower lip and trails down the side of her chin. He needs to focus on holding their position until the others can extract them. He had already yelled down the comms that Pidge was badly hurt and had received confirmation that the others were sending Keith on a mini shuttle to rescue them.  
  
Hunk took a deep breath and moved into position to fire at the enemy. The Tkaar were a Galra controlled alien race, they were a deep blue, tall and extremely thin. They had pretended to be interested in joining the alliance, splitting the Paladins up into pairs and then attacking. Pidge had taken a shot from close range from an energy blaster right into her middle. The energy blaster had been small and, by some miracle, not at full strength. If it had been at maximum charge Pidge would have died on the spot. Hunk can barely remember roaring, his bayard materialising in his hand and then killing the Tkaar. He'd scooped Pidge up bridal style and ran in the direction of where they'd left the lions, shouting into the comms the whole time.  
  
Before they could get to the lions though, they'd been pinned down by a group of Tkaar firing at them. So Hunk was forced to stay put, doing his best to try and keep them from advancing further. At his feet Pidge swore quietly.  
  
"Hunk." She breathed, her whole body shuddering with the effort to talk, "Hunk, I don't feel optimistic about this."  
  
Hunk ducked down, crouching in front of his friend. Pidge's face a shocking shade of white, and the front of her armour has a slick red river escaping her pressing hands and winding down her front and making a tiny pool on the ground. Pidge looks at him and smiles. Her teeth are pink from blood. "Tsuyoshi, it's's been real good working with you."  
  
Hearing her say his real name makes him crumble, his right hand joining hers to press on the wound and the left grabs her chin, forcing her to look at him.   
  
"Don't you dare say that. You're not going anywhere. Look at me, look. Keith is on his way, you're going in a healing pod and then you'll be fine. Do you hear me?"  
  
Pidge smiles at him, the corner of her mouth pulling up gently. She's blinking slowly like it's taking her a lot of strength to open them every time they close.  
  
"You did everything right Hunk. You're my best friend. I'm really really tired."  
  
There's a lot of shouting happening behind the boulder, guns firing. Hunk shakes her head gently with his grip on her jaw.  
  
"No you don't. Stay awake, please. You're in shock, you need to stay awake Pidge. Please. Please."  
  
Pidge's blinking is slowing down even more, she's still smiling and Hunk can't stand it.  
  
"Katie, come on. Keith will be here any second now. You just need to stay with me for a fee more minutes. Then you can sleep. As soon as you're in the healing pod, I promise. Please Katie. Katie?"  
  
The smile fades from Pidges face and her eyelids fall shut and stay there. Hunk feels his heart hammering in his chest as he scoops her up and holds her close to him. She's so small and even when she's unconscious she's so light. There's a voice chanting in the back of his head, clouding his ability to think, its repeating 'She's just a kid. She's fourteen. She's just a kid.' For the first time in his life, Hunk doesn't know what to do, he can't find a logical way to help.  
  
There's a movement to their left and Keith is shouting something at them but Hunk can't hear the words. He runs, jumping into the open door on the shuttle and holds Pidge tightly to him. He has no idea what Keith is saying. Pidge doesn't move.


End file.
